


Really Missing You

by cal_created



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Unrequited Pairing, Chasescott, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, They're fuckbuddies but is there something MORE? you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal_created/pseuds/cal_created
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Chase dearly misses her best friend ever since he left Blackwell, and months later she still has no one to fill the void in her bed or in her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Missing You

The rain never ends in Oregon. It starts up in mid November, and sticks it out with you all the way into April. That's where Victoria was now, and it was around 6 months ago that her life was changed forever.

Her best friend, her partner through it all, Nathan, was still at the psych center. She thought it was really fucked up that it took Nathan being an accomplice to murder for Sean Prescott to realize that his son had it rough. He was doing a lot better now, up in the Northeast where his last name didn’t even make anyone bat an eye. 

She knew that Nathan’s sister visited several times, and Victoria’s parents shelled out the cash for her to visit once too. As rich as they were, they sure guilted Victoria for any little purchase that didn’t improve her image as their perfect daughter. It was January when she last saw Nate, and they didn't exactly get much alone time with nurses and his fellow patients stopping by.

A thunderstorm whipped up outside Victoria’s dorm room window. The dark outline of pine trees thrashed with the howling wind. Her lonely room had a stark white glow to it, the only light was coming from the small LED string that her mother strung up.

Victoria leaned back against the headboard of her bed. On a night like this, she shouldn’t be alone. It was Sunday, thus there were no parties to attend and distract her from her loneliness. Another her, in a different time, would’ve entertained thoughts of Mr. Jefferson spending a night in with her. The thought of him now made her sick to her stomach.

Spreading out on the bed, she couldn’t seem to find any comfortable position. Even in the dorm there was a chill seeping in. She lacked another’s warm body to stave it off. Dressed in pajama shorts and tight fitting tank top, Victoria grasped for the blanket at the foot of her bed to bundle up in.

After Jefferson left and Nathan was exposed, Victoria and her image were demolished. All of her plans died. She had extensively mapped out how her relationship with Jefferson would lead her to the top. And more importantly, she deeply cared about Nathan. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Burying her face in a pillow, Victoria knew how fucked up it would seem to outsiders for her to think of Nathan still. He knew that she was Jefferson’s next target. The police showed her the red binder with her name on it, she knew it sat on a bookshelf in that dark room next to Kate’s, and next to Rachel’s.

Yet she knew that Nate wouldn’t let that sick fuck touch her. They talked about it in the center, how he bought a gun to be his backup if Jefferson tried to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt any girls. He was just a messed up kid. Extraordinarily messed up. She told him that she forgave him, back in January.

The phone buzzed on the bed, next to Victoria’s head. It was just another college email for some hick school in Washington, but what caught her eye was her phone’s wallpaper. A selfie of her and Nathan from back in September. They were electric upon meeting, an instant attraction that continually failed to define itself. Late nights watching movies in his room quickly turned into sleepovers.

A drawn out and defeated moan rumbled through her throat. It was too cold in her bed for her to be alone. Victoria flipped over onto her back and reached to unlock her phone. She wanted those nights back, but it would never be the same. Only her memory could keep her company now.

Goosebumps rose slightly on her arms and her nipples stood out from under her white camisole. She raised a manicured hand to brush against the fabric, slowly exhaling as her fingertips circled the center of her breast. Using both hands, Victoria cupped her chest and used her thumbs to gently massage her nipples. In spite of the cold she quickly stripped the tank top from her body.

Slowly she lowered one hand to apply much needed pressure between her legs. It’d been too long since Nathan’s tongue had occupied that place. He had been so enthusiastic, and he always told her how beautiful she looked from that angle. Victoria slowly started rubbing into her pajama shorts, before stripping those off too.

Down to just her silky deep red underwear, she closed her eyes and fantasized. She loved the way he held tight to her ass when eating her out, the way he looked up at her with enraptured blue eyes. She knew how Nathan liked his hair tugged at, and feeling him moan into her gave her a rush of arousal through her lower stomach.

The panties slipped from her waist, down her thighs, and off her ankle. They’d been soaked through, and Victoria craved the feeling of closeness. As close as they’d gotten before, she’d been through every moment together over and over looking for the signs that he was hiding something from her. If she wasn’t so blinded by everything else, she could’ve seen them. If only she saw what was right in front of her.

She told herself that it didn’t matter in that moment whether he loved her or not. Nate was miles away, and even of he called her that moment to confess she still would have doubted him. But it felt good to pretend otherwise. To pretend that she was more to him than just a friend to fuck.

Images flooded her head of Nathan smiling with her, them laughing at the shithole world together. She remembered the first time she saw his body bared before her, lanky and soft except for the scar tissue. He was beautiful for the way he looked in that memory, like she was all that he’d been waiting for.

Victoria’s hips bucked upward to her with a grunt, the pace of her hand’s well practiced motions intensifying with her wetness. With her free hand she tugged at both nipples, letting a gasp escape her lips. She let herself believe that everything would be perfect if Nathan’s lips were on her neck right now.

Another memory bubbled to the surface of her thoughts. One stressful evening, when nothing seemed to go right, she had needed some release. She told him bend her over her desk and fuck her from behind until she screamed. 

Nathan’s eyes had widened in awe at the request, and he was delighted to please her. He groaned when he slid into her, and she braced herself against the wall with one hand. Victoria hadn’t even taken off her blouse all the way when she hiked up her skirt for him. When she looked back at him, she could almost believe that it was an expression of adoration and not just the endorphins from getting laid.

Reluctantly diverting attention away from her breasts, Victoria circled her slick entrance before taking one finger into herself. It behooved a woman such as herself to always have short gel manicures. She curled her finger up inside of herself, feeling it grave the sensitive part of her inner wall.

The second finger entered, and her other hand still worked at stimulating her clit. She was so wet, the fluid dripped down her inner thighs a ways and even got on the bed sheet. Two fingers thrusting within her while another two used her own cum to lubricate the now rapid rubbing of her clit was getting to be too much.

Victoria rocked her hips with the tempo of her penetrating fingers, inching closer and closer to orgasm. Trying to keep quiet she let only breathy gasps and stifled whimpers be heard. One memory stood clear in her mind, like a photograph.

Nathan looked up at her through heavy lidded eyes from her bed, she was straddling him and roughly riding out his orgasm, leaving scratches down his freshly bruised chest. When he came, she saw his full lips mouth her named silently.

A final jut of her hips up toward the ceiling put Victoria owe the edge, and his name spilled breathily from her open mouth with her eyes shut tight and her mind locked in fantasy. Her back arched and her long legs shook with the force of release. The walls of her insides throbbed against the fingers still in place.

With the warmth of afterglow filling her up and the winds picking up again outside in the late night storm, Victoria laid back in bed with her arms at her sides. Licking her fingers clean, she sighed as her breathing returned to normal. She was naked, only soiled panties and pajama bottoms lay at the foot of her bed, and she was growing cold again.

Victoria climbed back into the thin camisole, and under her covers. She reached for her phone again, and looked at the wallpaper for only a second too long. However complicated they may be, she wanted Nathan. Any way she could have him would be fine.

It was selfish to want him here with her. When he was doing so much better away from Arcadia bay, and when he had caused so many others pain here. He might never come back to Blackwell Academy. But she could only have faith that he might come back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never actually sat down and written porn before but it's finals week and this is more fun than an essay. If I double spaced this it's actually longer than the essay I need to write, go figure. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
